1-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-1H-1,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide commonly known as Rufinamide (Formula I) is triazole derivative and is indicated for adjunctive treatment of seizures associated with Lennox-Gastaut syndrome in children 4 years and older and adults. Rufinamide exerts its antiepileptic effect is unknown. The results of in vitro studies suggest that the principal mechanism of action of Rufinamide is modulation of the activity of sodium channels and in particular, prolongation of the inactive state of the channel. Rufinamide (≧1 μM) significantly slowed sodium channel recovery from inactivation after a prolonged prepulse in cultured cortical neurons, and limited sustained repetitive firing of sodium-dependent action potentials (EC50 of 3.8 μM).

The Rufinamide was first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,680 by Ciba-Geigy Corporation. The synthetic method employed is depicted in the following reaction scheme I.

The process comprises the preparation of Rufinamide by reacting 2,6-difluorobenzyl chloride and sodium azide in the presence of DMSO to obtain 2,6-difluoro benzyl azide, which is then treated with propiolic acid to give carboxylic acid intermediate which on further reaction with thionyl chloride to give corresponding acyl chloride. The acyl chloride intermediate is further reacted with methanolic ammonia to yield Rufinamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,999 describes the process for the preparation of Rufinamide as shown in Scheme II which comprises coupling of 2,6-difluorobenzyl azide and 2-chloroprop-2-enenitrile in presence of aq. sodium hydroxide and solvent toluene to give Rufinamide.

WO 2010/043849 describes the process for the preparation of Rufinamide as shown in scheme III below, which comprises the reaction of 2-(azidomethyl)-1, 3-difluorobenzene with methyl propiolate to obtain methyl 1-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-1H-1,2,3,-triazole-4-carboxylate and which is reacted with ammonia to yield Rufinamide.

The aforementioned prior art processes involved expensive reagents like propiolic acid and 2-chloroprop-2-enenitrile in their processes and also the reported processes have complexities over yield, control of impurities like 5-carboxylic acid amide and tetrazole impurities during the process and commercial viability. Hence there is a continuous need for novel and effective process for preparing Rufinamide. The present inventors have made extensive researches to discover novel and commercially viable method for preparing Rufinamide with high yield.